A Step Closer to Acceptance
by Secrets of the Fall
Summary: <html><head></head>Kurt, along with Blaine and New Directions hold an informational session that creates awareness on gay and lesbian youth.</html>


_So, after watching Glee and hearing Kurt say that Karofsky will be educated on gay and lesbian youth, I wanted to write a one-shot of Kurt educating kids at McKinley._

_Yeah...I don't own Glee._

* * *

><p>While Kurt was excited and overjoyed to be back, he was a little wary about Karofsky, and he fully intended to educate him on the LGBTQ population. Along with Blaine and the rest of New Directions, he was holding an awareness event during their free period later on that day.<p>

"Okay, everyone, we almost have everything set up!" Kurt announced excitedly, clasping his hands in front of him.

"I still don't get what we're doing here," Brittany said as she handed Kurt a handful of brochures.

"Remember, Brittany? We're going to be talking about gay and lesbian youth today." Kurt told her with a smile as he took the brochures from her and placed one on each desk.

"Oh!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Well then you can get help from Santana because she-"

Santana swiftly covered Brittany's mouth with her hand, effectively stopping her friend from finishing her sentence. Kurt looked confused.

"What Brittany here is saying, is that I can help because I have rehabilitated Karofsky, and I'm great at public speaking," Santana lied smoothly, dropping her hand and taking a step back from Brittany.

Kurt grinned, "Okay, the more people we have spreading the word, the better."

Finn walked into the room at that moment, his backpack slung over his right shoulder. "Showtime!" he told the group.

Kurt frowned, "Is it that time already? I don't even have my YouTube video set up yet…"

Finn came around the teacher's desk. "Tell you what, you finish setting up, and I'll get the YouTube video up for you."

"Thanks, Finn." Kurt began shuffling through his notes, running his presentation through his head. He was concentrating so hard that he didn't hear Blaine come into the classroom. It was only when Blaine placed his hand on his shoulder that he jumped, looked around him, and turned to face the older boy. "Blaine!" he immediately threw himself into Blaine's arms, burrowing his face deep into his shoulder.

"How are you?" Blaine whispered into his ear.

"Wonderful, I think this is going to reach a lot of people. How are you?" Kurt asked, his face still buried in Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine smiled, "I am honored that I get to spend the afternoon at my boyfriend's school for a great cause."

Kurt pulled back, a toothy grin spreading across his face. In one swift movement, he kissed Blaine. He could feel light exploding behind his closed eyes, and his pulse quickened as their kiss deepened. They ignored the cheers from the other students; this moment was theirs and theirs alone.

They pulled back, a faint blush present on their cheeks. "Alright, let's do this!"

* * *

><p>In the next five minutes, the classroom filled with curious students, but when Karofsky hurried in, Kurt's face lit up and he pointed to a seat in the front row. He could tell that he was nervous and little apprehensive, but if Karofsky could leave at the end of the period more knowledgeable than when he came in, then Kurt would know that he succeeded.<p>

He walked to the front of the class, Blaine at his side as he began the presentation.

"Hey everyone. If you're sitting here right now, it's because you've seen the posters around school for this event, and wanted to learn more. Thank you for coming."

Blaine knew it was his cue to speak. "We're here to talk about the GLBTQ population, and focus on bullying in schools. It's something that is catching the attention of people all across America, and is something that needs to be talked about. The brochures in front of you highlight some of the recent statistics concerning GLBTQ youth in America."

"If you look at the first sobering fact, I think, like all of us, you will be astonished and horrified." Kurt turned to read from his PowerPoint, the statistic staring back at them, black on white. He faced the students, "Suicide, is the leading cause of death among gay and lesbian youth. In fact, homosexual teens are more likely to attempt suicide than their heterosexual counterparts. Does anyone want to guess why?"

The room was silent. Nobody wanted to give their own opinion; instead, they looked around and waited for someone else to make the first move.

To Kurt's amazement, Karofsky spoke up, "Bullying."

"Yes, bullying is in deed one of the main reasons gay and lesbian kids attempt and commit suicide." Kurt surveyed the room, looking for others who might want to share their thoughts on the subject.

"They may feel rejected by their friends and family," one girl said from the back of the room.

"Yes, that too," Kurt said nodding. "It's important therefore, that we work to prevent bullying in schools and communities because it may reinforce a person's opinion of themselves as worthless, sick, or abnormal."

"I have a question," the same girl asked.

"Sure."

"If kids don't like being bullied, why don't they say anything?" Half the class nodded and agreed with her question.

"Why indeed?" Kurt said. "Many schools do not have a zero tolerance policy to prevent bullying, and most teachers do not talk about it. Therefore, when a student is being bullied, they believe that nobody will do anything to help. They may have been bullied all their life, so they think 'what's the point?' Of course, the point is that if we spread the word about bullying in schools, we create awareness on why it is not okay and the affects it can have on students. Education, is the key to creating change in schools," he finished.

The girl nodded.

"Does anyone have any questions before we move forward?" Blaine asked. When the class shook their heads, he nodded and took the floor. "There is a huge debate on whether or not people are born gay or straight, or whether they choose to be gay or straight. What do you all think of that?"

"I think kids choose to be gay," one boy said from the second row. The kid sitting across from him frowned and immediately replied, "You honestly think someone would choose to be gay when the odds are that they will be bullied? What planet are you from?"

"I'm just stating my opinion, here!" he replied defensively.

"Well, you're wrong. Kurt, tell him!"

"I think both of their statements share some truth."

Kurt turned to the girl sitting near the door. "Can you share with us why you think that?"

"Well, think about it. I don't believe that anyone would choose to be gay because you don't choose who you love, but I do believe that you can choose to live openly and embrace who you are."

"That's good. So, what you're saying is that we can't choose who we love, but we can choose to live our lives without hiding who we love. That's really interesting and insightful. Can I ask, why you think kids choose to be gay?" Kurt asked the boy in the second row.

"I just think that it's their choice, and that if most people are straight, it's kind of like they're going against the grain."

Kurt nodded. "It's true that there are many straight people, but there's also many gay people as well. There is most likely one gay kid in every one of your classes."

One girl frowned in confusion. "Wouldn't we notice?"

Blaine shook his head. "Not necessarily. I'm gay, but since I don't look like the stereotypical gay kid, people believe I'm straight."

"That would be me," Kurt interjected with a wave of his hand. Some of the kids grinned, but others looked amazed at what they were learning.

"I have a sister who's a lesbian, and she said that it was really hard for her in high school because they didn't teach her about homosexual sex, and she didn't have any lesbian role models to look up too. In a way, she said she needed to be educated on how lesbians normally lived," the same girl told the class.

"This is another issue," Kurt told her. "It can be extremely difficult for kids who are gay or lesbian to feel knowledgeable on sex and relationships because schools don't teach it, and even if parents know that their child is gay or lesbian, they may be uncomfortable talking about sex with their child."

"Which is why," Blaine began, "Many kids educate themselves. I had to do that because my father isn't thrilled that I'm gay, and he doesn't feel comfortable talking about it with me. I had to find the information myself, which is what a lot of kids do, and it can be scary and daunting to someone who doesn't know about this topic."

"It seems like a lot," Kurt said. "Bullying, sex, relationships, and stigma are all things that a gay or lesbian teen has to be either live through, or find knowledge so they can stop living their life in the dark, and begin embracing the life they live."

Karofsky raised his hand slowly, his teeth biting into his lip as he fought against the part of himself who wanted to ask this question, and the part that didn't. "What about internalized homophobia?"

"Internalized homophobia," Kurt repeated. "Does everyone know what this means? The hate and disgust a gay or lesbian kid can have for themselves? It happens more often than not, and can be caused by kids who do not have an accepting family, who do not believe that their family will accept them, bullying that occurs in schools and other places, as well as how they feel about homosexuality in general. It is very dangerous, and can lead to depression, suicide, and bullying of other gay and lesbian kids."

At that statement, Karofsky visibly squirmed in his seat. He realized then, that the hate he had for Kurt wasn't really hate at all; it was anger and jealousy that Kurt could be so open and accepting of who he was, when he struggled to accept himself.

He knew his dad most likely wouldn't mind, but what about his friends? He would feel so lonely without them, but he already felt lonely. This secret was eating him up inside, and every day that went by, he felt more and more depressed at his cowardice.

He wanted to be free. He wanted to be able to get up in the morning and say, 'this is me, take it or leave it.' He wanted to know that it was okay to be this way, and that it wasn't disgusting or sick. He wanted acceptance, because even when he shoved kids into lockers or slushied their faces, sure, he felt powerful for a moment, but he also felt sick because deep down, he knew it wasn't right. He knew, that it could be him underneath the cold cherry drink, and that frightened him.

What he needed, was to let go of his fear, and find a reason to accept himself. And that reason, was him.

He didn't need to tell the whole school he was gay that very second, but he did need to take what he learned today and use it to change how he behaved towards others and himself. And slowly, he would accept himself, and this feeling that clawed at his chest, would finally leave him alone.

He smiled at Kurt, and Kurt smiled back.

* * *

><p>As the day came to a close, Kurt felt proud of what he did earlier. Blaine and him were sitting in a coffee shop, enjoying each other's company before Blaine had to leave for home.<p>

"That was really amazing today, Kurt."

"Thank you. I hope that we were able to educate students and possibly help a few."

"I think you did both." Blaine was becoming more and more amazed at Kurt every single day. His personality, his ability to reach out to people, and his ability to affect the one's he loved in unforgettable ways caused Blaine to smile adoringly and his heart to swell with love.

He clasped Kurt's hand on the table and sipped his coffee. "I love you, Kurt. You are the most amazing person I have ever met."

Kurt blushed. "You're doing it again."

"Doing what? Being dapper?"

"Yes," Kurt said giggling. "And, for the record, I love you, too."


End file.
